Sins of the Past
by InzanityFirez
Summary: Thor and Loki are teenagers; as per the usual, they have a fight. When a misled Thor attempts to 'teach Loki a lesson', Loki lashes out with terrible consequences. Forced to rely on each other, they'll have to work past their differences or die trying.
1. The Tangled Webs We Weave

**I've wanted to do this for awhile. The story has a vague shape, so we'll see how it progresses. I dip into comic/movie/and Norse-folklore canon, and then there are a writer's personal liberties. XD I'm a little torn for how to portray them, it's a little on the cusp. Loki still adores Thor, but he's right at hitting the bitterness over his brother. Thor is devoted to Loki, but hitting right where his arrogance is leading him astray. I think it'll make for good angst though. XD Enjoy! P.S. I'm sure they have canon ages somewhere, but for this story, Thor will be two years older than Loki. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The metallic clang of sword-on-sword rang through the air to the cheers of onlookers as the match between the fair-faced young Fandral and the grinning prince of Asgard, Thor, progressed. At twenty, Fandral had a slight advantage, but his swordplay was already some of the best Asgard had seen. Thor at eighteen, although proving to be talented, wasn't nearly so well-matched. Still, to see the popular young prince in combat proved a much-enjoyed spectacle, and certainly there were a few maidens well-pleased to see the golden-haired prince glistening in the sun.

"Get him, Prince Thor! Teach that scoundrel a lesson!"

"Here's to the prince!"

"You've met your match, Fandral!"

From his vantage a bit away from the crowd, Loki could hear the cheers perfectly well, but he could he also hear the whispers.

_"Fandral's going to win for sure." _

_"Thor's not much of a swordsman, is he?" _

_"Fandral's toying with him." _

They were right of course, Thor was hardly a swordsman, but it wouldn't do for Fandral to beat him easily. That would humiliate the young prince's pride and teach him nothing, it might even incite his temper despite his opponent being Fandral.

"Prince Thor!" Came another cheer, and Fandral didn't miss a beat as he kept up his own smile. He understood the game, understood that cheers were in his favor although it seemed otherwise.

If his brother had had any wisdom, he would have known as much, but Thor had never been one to think things through.

The raven-haired youngest prince of Asgard leaned against the tree with a faint smirk at the thought that quickly gave way to a sigh and a slight scrunch of his nose at such a ungenerous thought on his part. The truth of it was that he loved his brother dearly, but the blind adoration he'd once bestowed on the other had begun to slip in lieu of his own budding talents and realization that his brother was a boy full of flaws. He didn't know why he was the way he was. Other sixteen-year olds seemed more concerned with battles and cute girls than in studies and contemplation. And certainly, he was the only one learning magic, which was at his mother Frigga's insistence and to his delight. A fact which often put him further left out, since magic was considered a woman's tool and for the weak. Which was foolish, because what good would a sword do if Loki could simply transform it into a snake, for example?

"He's got him on the ropes!"

Loki's gaze flicked back towards the fight, to where Thor had actually landed a decent parry and blow to Fandral's sword. Thor had improved, he would grant, but it was Thor who was on the ropes and not Fandral. A true swordsman needed more than blunt strength or skill, swordplay took cunning, which truly was not his brother's strong suit. They were opposites, he and Thor. While Thor was fair and bright, strong and bold, slow-witted and boisterous...Loki was dark and reserved, strong in spirit but not in body, clever and manipulative. He almost wondered how they could be brothers at all, and it simaltaneously brought them closer together and further apart.

"Prince Thor!" This time the cheer held a different note, and Loki returned his attentions to the fight yet again in mild alarm. The fight had stopped, and it seemed that Thor had taken a fierce cut to the shoulder. Blood poured from the wound and trickled down the prince's arm. In truth, it wasn't all that serious, but it was treated like a mortal injury by all around since Thor was the crown prince after all.

Fandral was apologizing for his carelessness when Loki approached, although Loki doubted it was Fandral's error. He pushed past those who did not move, though at the sight of him, several people moved almost eagerly out of the way. Unlike his brother, Loki was not so very well-loved. "Must you always make a scene, brother?" he said as he reached Thor, and he smirked faintly at the other as he teased him.

Thor, who rubbed his arm with a scowl, shook his head. "It is not _my _fault."

Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes, Thor was in one of his moods. It seemed that Thor had grown more arrogant lately than ever before, almost sullen in his suddenly superior nature. It wasn't a quality that Loki liked. "Then it is your sword's fault that you lack skill?" he replied archly, and Thor's eyes narrowed even as Loki reached his hand out and placed it over Thor's wound. The warm blood on his hand soon stilled as he used his magic to repair the damage, and Thor's arm was healed as though no wound had ever been.

Things were silent for a moment, and Thor seemed surprised before people began to speak again and start speaking of what a good match it had been. Loki fought his own annoyance. As usual, his use of magic was seen as something abnormal, and although he'd done a good deed, Thor did not look grateful.

Fandral broke the uncomfortable silence with another apology. "Forgive me, Thor, I misstepped-"

"-You did nothing wrong." Loki interjected, annoyed at being treated like a villain for healing his brother and not pandering to him. "You cannot be held responsible if Thor cannot hold his own against you. Especially when you were taking it easy on him."

Silence broke out again, and Thor's nostrils flared at that. Loki regretted his words almost instantly, worse than poking at his already injured pride, he'd done it in front of a crowd. Thor would not like that at all.

Thor stepped closer to Loki, to glare down at him from the height difference he held between them. "What do you know of swordplay? You're too scrawny to lift a sword, much less wield one."

The uncomfortable silence was broken by snickers and some dirty looks in Loki's direction. He could see that he would have no allies here. But now that the fight had begun, Loki wasn't going to back down, he would never yield to his brother the way the fools surrounding them would. "At least I can properly use the weapons I do possess." Loki retorted.

Thor's teeth gritted as his younger brother continued to attempt to humiliate him in front of his friends and peers. He sneered as his temper rose and then gave his brother a mocking smile as he laughed aloud. "And what weapon is that? The twig that passes for your manhood, or perhaps your precious books? All tremble before the might of...a papercut!"

The insults were childish, really, and poorly delivered. But sure enough, the crowd laughed and seemed delighted at Thor's poor attempt to humiliate him. And while the words were foolish, the reaction irked him and Loki glared at his brother. "My magic could stop you long before you could even lift your sword." he hissed.

"He boasts about fighting like a woman! Unbelievable!" Thor laughed, again joined by a chorus of others.

And this was the brother that Loki couldn't stand, the one whom he'd begun becoming unenamored of. When they were children, Thor was bright and strong, and Loki had followed him like a moth to flame, entranced. And despite that, Thor had treated him like an equal and partner, his gaze rarely strayed from Loki whom he protected fiercely. Even as his arrogance began to bud and bloom, Loki was still his partner. And then he'd begun to make other friends, began to have ridiculous ideas of his own self-worth, and developed a cruel streak. "Is that what you think? I'd be beating you with a woman's powers?" Loki retorted.

Thor's smile became a sneer again as he gave Loki a sharp poke in the chest. "There will never come a time when _you_ could beat _me_, brother."

Aside from his offense at those words, it sickened him that Thor could use the word 'brother' in such a callous way. Rather than affection, it was intended to mock and belittle Loki. He would not continue this any further. "There may come a time when you eat those words, _brother_." he replied in kind, and with that, Loki gracefully exited the crowd, refusing to show any weakness even as the others laughed at his retreating back. His fists clenched as rage blossomed in him, at the brother he loved so dearly...and could not stand.

...

How many hours passed after the incident, Loki was not certain. He'd taken the opportunity to pay a visit to a more comforting presence. The one known as The Enchantress, Amora.

The voluptuous blonde had been in the middle of crafting a potion, and she didn't turn as he approached. "My darling Loki, come to pay me a visit, have you?"

Loki didn't know if it was her powers, or simple logic that led her to know that it was him without a glance, and he took a seat in her range of vision with a faint smile. "I wanted to see you."

Amora threw in a powder of some kind and finally glanced up at Loki. She studied him for a moment before she declared. "You've had a fight with Thor again, haven't you?"

Loki's smile slipped as he finally allowed himself to openly scowl. "The oaf was injured in a sword fight with Fandral. I healed him, and called him out on his behavior, he didn't take it well."

"I expect not." she said with knowing amusement. Loki had no idea how old Amora truly was, she had seemed the same age for all the years he'd known her. She was an outcast, much like him, someone feared and whispered about although her presence in Asgard was tolerated. He was still not sure why she held such a poor reputation, but ever since she'd taken up assisting him with his magic in secret several years back, she'd become perhaps his closest and only friend outside of Thor. "He grows more cruel to you of late." she noted.

"I think it is a thorn in his side, that I will not bow to him as others will. And that I will not engage in his foolishness."

"I cannot blame you for that." she murmured as she mixed a few more ingredients. "Have you tried speaking with him directly? To find a root for his behavior, perhaps?"

Loki scoffed. "I know the cause. He is an arrogant oaf, far too full of himself and too little learned. It would be easier to speak to a wall than to him."

Amora chuckled. "That may be true." she finally set aside her work to sit on the arm of Loki's chair as she draped an arm around him and stroked his hair lazily. Loki leaned against her and allowed her touch with relief. Amora brought him strange comfort, like an older sister. "He is lucky to have a brother such as you. He will see it one day."

Loki snorted. "I doubt that."

Amora forced Loki to look at her suddenly, a green-nailed finger tilted his chin up towards her. "Then you must make him see, Loki. If he is to one day be king, you must stand by his side. You must make up for his failures, you must show him that you are no puppet. If he does not value you, then he does not deserve you."

Loki took the words like a balm to his raging soul. "Why must I support him?" he grumbled. "Let him be king and ruin Asgard."

"_No_." Amora said sternly. "You must not think that way. You are destined for greater things, Loki...in truth, you would make the better king."

Loki blinked at that. For all that he thought Thor was heading down a fool's path, it was only natural to think of him as king. He had never coveted the throne himself, or thought he would be better placed upon it. "Thor will be king." That much he knew with certainty.

"Which is almost a shame." she said with a sigh. "For I would much rather serve you..." she trailed a finger against his cheek and he shivered. He, as king? Such a thing would never pass...but really...wouldn't he do better by Asgard than Thor? Still, it was Thor who would be king, Thor who was his brother, and despite his anger and misgivings...he did want to be beside him. It was only that he wanted Thor to _recognize_ him. To appreciate Loki and his value, his talents.

"I must go." he said suddenly, with a glance outside. "Mother is expecting me for a lesson."

As always, Amora's lips turned with the slightest distaste that she veiled quickly at the mention of Frigga. She pressed a light kiss to his head and ran her fingers through his hair once more. "Go then, my cute little Loki. Do not keep the Queen waiting."

Loki started to rise but Amora caught him by the arm. "Think about what I've said, Loki. If you cannot be the king yourself, then at least make sure your brother doesn't destroy this kingdom...is that not your duty as a prince of Asgard?"

He hadn't thought of it that way before, but she was right, wasn't she? Although Thor was his older brother, Loki was by far the wiser...wasn't it his duty to take repsonsibility and guide his brother through his shortcomings? "You are wise as ever, Lady Amora...thank you."

She smiled slyly. "Visit again soon, I have a new spell to show you."

A thread of excitement ran through him at that as he kissed her cheek in a brotherly way, and then left to meet his mother. Amora was the only one who truly understood him, and she was right. Thor was a fool, but he was _Loki's_ fool. In time, he could make Thor see, couldn't he? That he needed Loki, and that Loki was not nearly the weakling he thought him to be.

...

The lesson with Frigga went well, his magic had come a long way although he was careful to hide things he had learned from Amora. Her style of magic was different than his mother's, darker, and Frigga in general would not like to know of how much time he spent with the enchantress. Even so, she could tell that her beloved son was distracted, for she missed little.

"That will be all for today." she announced as she took a seat and beckoned Loki to join her. "But for a bit, will you talk with your mother?"

Loki blinked and then smiled warmly, his earlier rage forgotten in the face of his beautiful, loving mother. "Of course...what would you have me speak of?"

Frigga was silent a moment before she said lightly. "I have heard of what took place today..."

Loki's smiled slipped as he looked down and then shrugged. "A minor fight...nothing of note."

Frigga frowned then and shook her head as for the second time, Loki was forced to face some one with a hand on his cheek. "I have spoken with Thor, he knows of my disapproval."

"Mother, you didn't!" Loki said quickly. Thor would not take kindly to that at all, and he would surely blame Loki.

Frigga lifted a stern brow and he fell silent. "You are brothers, and you are my sons. I do as I must...he was wrong to treat you that way, and I am sorry for it."

"It is not your fault, Mother..."

"Is it not? If he grows too arrogant or cruel, then isn't it that I have not been raising him well?"

"No!" Loki said vehemently, as he gazed earnestly at his mother. "You have done nothing wrong. It is Thor who is being a fool!"

Frigga's brow was still lifted sternly, but her lips quirked a bit. "Do not call your brother thus, Loki...like you, he is learning his own lessons...if you continue to think of him as a fool, it is all you will ever see him as."

Loki frowned, not sure how to reply to that. "I...do not try to think unkindly of him...but lately he has been so...so..."

"Unlike himself." Frigga finished, and although that hadn't been where Loki was headed, he could not disagree. "Odin, bless his heart, fills his head with glorious battles and promises of rule. Those around him cater to him and feed his arrogance. All humility and kindness is pushed aside in favor of being a warrior and future king...he is taught to favor war over knowledge...it is not entirely Thor's fault that he is becoming as he is."

Loki hadn't considered that, and it lessened the anger in his heart a bit. Thor truly was pressured to behave as he was, although he seemed to relish it. Didn't it just go back to what Amora had said, that Loki who knew better, should attempt to guide Thor to be better?

"Speak with him, Loki." Frigga said, mirroring Amora's advice in that as well. "Tell him your feelings, remind him that you are brothers and that you are your own person as well."

"He will not like that, Mother."

"But he will at least hear the words, and be forced to think on them." At Loki's doubtful glance, she chuckled and hugged him warmly as she pressed a kiss to his head. "Give your brother some credit, he is not the fool you take him for. You are just entirely too wise, my son."

Loki felt a spark of pride at that, and a rush of love and affection for his mother whom he hugged back. "Thank you, Mother...truly. I love you."

"And I love you, Loki." Frigga held him a moment before she released him, and Loki left with renewed purpose.

Rather than being bitter over Thor, Loki should use knowledge to help him grow and overcome his less desirable traits. That made sense...it might take time, but surely he could force reason into Thor.

...

The moon was high in the sky when Loki finally found Thor, and he was surrounded by several of those from the crowd earlier. They seemed to be well in their cups, and he could tell Thor was inebriated from the slight slur and drawl of his words.

"Speaking of m'swordplay...like h'knows anything.." Thor growled. Unbeknownst to Loki, his companions had been goading him most of the day, filling his ears with poison about how rude and foolish Loki had been. In fact, Thor had been inclined to reconcile with Loki, and thank him for healing the wound until they'd gotten their hooks in him. But to Loki, it seemed as if Thor had likely just been nursing injured pride all day, and was still speaking poorly of him even now.

Anger flared up in Loki again in an instant as he listened to the conversation from the shadows.

"That girlish brat...speaking to you, the crown prince of Asgard like that! He cannot even fight! How dare he!" One of his companions said in outrage.

"You are too kind to put up with the likes of him." Another said sympathetically.

"He is so...unpleasant. He skulks about like a thief, sullen and cold." said another with distaste.

Loki's fists clenched, and he watched Thor carefully, some part of him wanting desperately for his brother to defend him as he would have once done.

But Thor just scowled. "Exactly! Everythin' I do for him...ungrateful pest..." he slurred.

_What?_ Loki raged in his mind as his fists clenched at his sides. What exactly did Thor do for him anymore, besides to mock him?

"You should teach him a lesson." Someone said, and all eyes turned that way. "Humiliate him as he tried to do to you." A chorus of agreement went around the table. Thor's head was turned, and Loki could not see the sudden frown that curved his lips at that. For all his anger at Loki, to go out of his way to harm or humiliate his brother did not sit well with him. But before he could reply, another spoke up.

"I know of a way!" Said another. "I have a special herb...it's effects are short but powerful...he'll be as if he'd drunk his weight in ale, he'll be no silvertongue then...in that state, we can do as we like with him...if he wishes to be a woman, let's make one of him. Dress him up and paint him up as one!" An excited chorus of agreement echoed at that.

"No!" Thor's sudden objection was loud as he slammed a fist on the table, startling those around him. "He's'm brother...whatever'lse he is..."

Loki was surprised by Thor's defense of him, but he wondered if that response wasn't just that Thor didn't want the shame of a brother who'd been thus treated, rather than actual concern for him.

"He mocks you, Thor...openly. He seeks to humiliate you, he does not respect you."

"Not true.." Thor said slowly, but his face was scrunched with confusion. He was more intoxicated than he appeared.

"Isn't it? He laughs at you, talks behind your back of you...he thinks he is better than you! Even today, he claimed he could defeat you! Perhaps he seeks to be king in your place!"

Thor's eyes widened at that as his fists clenched. "He would not dare." he growled.

"Teach him a lesson...remind him who his king is...who is superior."

Loki wanted to strangle each and every one of them. Power brimmed at his fingertips, he could not recall the last time he'd been so angry. Was this a king? This drunken, easily led fool?

"No harm done, just a prank, to remind him of his place beneath you."

"Beneath me..." Thor repeated slowly.

_Twelve-year old Thor smiled warmly at his ten-year old brother. He had been being made fun of by a few errant youths, Thor had sent them forcibly packing and sought to comfort Loki against their mocking words. Words about Loki not belonging and having no place. "Someday, when I am king, we will rule together! Nothing will stand in our way!" _

_"But, Thor...there can only be one king." _

_"You'll be beside me always, brother...it's the same thing! We are equals. You must always remember that." _

_"Do you promise?" _

_Thor smiled warmly as gave Loki a one-armed hug. "I swear it, brother. We will always be together. I love you most of all." _

_"And I you, brother." Loki replied gratefully as he returned the hug eagerly, pleased as always for the affection and favor of his beloved older brother._

"You're'right." The words came out as one. "We'll teach'im a lesson...he is beneath me, I stand above'im."

Loki took the words like daggers to his heart. _We shall see, Thor._ He hissed in his mind, and he took his leave. Two could play at that game. When Thor came to 'teach him a lesson', he would be in for a rude awakening indeed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**This is not how I expected. Loki was going to thirteen, and Thor fifteen. They would have some bitter feelings budding, have a fight that leads to what's going to happen, mostly due to a misunderstanding and Thor posturing...but then this all came out. I kept having to change their ages to suit it. I kind of liked the way I'd intended it, but I like this too and it's how it's been written so...hopefully you all enjoy it too. Certainly it's upped the angst factor, since they aren't so much innocent children now as was originally intended. Which would have been cute too...gah! But now it can be a little darker and such. And they're more bitter at their ages than I'd intended. I dunno! Reviews and thoughts are like verbal hugs. Enjoy!~Witchy~ **


	2. When At First We Do Deceive

**I'm excited for this. And it's about my one and only day off so, yay! Two chapters in one day. Yeah...they were supposed to be young, and Loki's reaction to what he's going to do would be all panicked and he'd refuse to tell Odin out of fear of getting in trouble and try to fix it himself...resulting in brotherly bonding and such. Cute stuff. But now there's...all this. XD And now, Thor's actually going to have something worse happen to him. But we'll get there eventually. Bwahaha! **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Thor had been furious, he had been humiliated in front of his friends, _he_ the crown prince of Asgard, by his little brother. Fandral had gotten off a lucky strike to his arm, and then had come Loki, all condescension as he proudly showed off his woman's arts. As if Thor were too weak to handle a mere cut, and then he had proceeded to mock him. More and more, it seemed that the days of his adorable little brother trailing him around had passed. Loki had become moody and sullen, quick to mock and to judge, and Thor found he had little patience left for it. They had been so close once, why did Loki seem determined to break them apart now?

He sighed as he leaned against a wall of a balcony and stared at the sky with his arms crossed and his lips curved into a frown. "What am I to do with him?" he muttered. And truly, he knew he was at least a bit to blame. Thor was quick to temper, and combative when he felt challenged. Part of the reason he rose against Loki so quickly wasn't just pride, it was hurt, because he couldn't understand his brother's venom towards him. He brought a hand to his neck, to a pendant hidden under his shirt, one that only Frigga knew he wore.

_"Happy birthday, brother." Thirteen year-old Loki said with a warm smile as he offered Thor a leather corded necklace. The pendant was made of a black and tan stone, etched with circling symbols of the moon and sun. The sun had a 'T' engraved in it, and the moon an 'L'. _

_Fifteen-year old Thor stared at it in wonder. "T and L...for Thor and Loki? How did you come by such a thing?" _

_Loki shoved it at his brother, impatient for the other to take it but beaming nonetheless. "I made it..." _

_Thor stilled. "Made it...how?" _

_Loki froze and after a moment, his fist clenched on the necklace as he withdrew his hand hesitantly. "With magic..." he admitted. Loki could lie, but in this case, he would not believe that Loki had learned to forge stone and so it was better to admit the truth._

_Thor's lips curved into a frown of disapproval, and his wonder seemed diminished. "I have told you I do not approve of your learning magic." _

_"Mother teaches me!" he protested. "There is nothing wrong with it!" He had worked for hours to craft the stone, to hone his budding magic skills to create Thor's present, one that demonstrated physically his love for his brother and their bond. _

_"Yes there is!" Thor snapped back. "Magic is for women and the weak! You are my brother, Loki! I will not see you made a fool of!" _

_Tears of frustration welled in Loki's eyes to his shame, he had been so excited to share his present with Thor, so pleased with his accomplishment, and Thor would only chastise him for it. "You are the fool, Thor! You only dislike it because you're too stupid to understand it!" he shouted back, and then he paled as he realized what he had said. _

_Thor's expression became thunderous, suitable, as he was the god of thunder. He grabbed Loki's collar roughly and shoved him to the ground. His teeth were gritted as he glared at Loki. "Speak to me that way again, and you will regret it, brother." he warned. _

_Loki's eyes widened slightly, hurt and surprised by his brother's reaction before his eyes narrowed and he said coolly. "I am not afraid of you, Thor." he rose then, to glare evenly up at Thor. "Happy birthday." he spat, and he suddenly hurled the necklace far away into the brush of the forest. Thor started to speak, but Loki shoved past him and only then did he allow his tears to flow freely. _

_The next time he saw Thor, it was almost midnight, and he noted that Thor was covered in twigs and leaves, a few scratches, and seemed tired. Had he gotten into a fight? Loki smirked at Thor as he passed by. "You missed your birthday dinner. Father and Mother were not pleased." _

_Thor, for once, was surprisingly quiet as he moved past Loki without a word. _

_Loki frowned, confused and a bit taken aback. "Thor-"_

_"-I am sorry for earlier. Thank you, brother. Good night." With that, Thor was gone and a terribly perplexed Loki was left in his wake. The next day, no further words were spoken about it and despite himself, Loki went out seeking the necklace which he could never find, not even when he convinced Amora to perform a location spell. _

Thor had searched for hours, even into the dark, for that necklace. And the longer he searched and was forced to keep himself company with quiet thoughts, the more he had realized how awful he had been and how valuable the necklace was. He could not agree with Loki's use of magic, but still, he had made it especially for Thor and been so proud of it...he should have respected the love Loki had woven into it if nothing else. But he knew that he could not tell Loki that he had kept something made by his magic while continuing to berate him for his use of magic, so he kept silent. Even so, it was one of-if not his most-treasured possession. What had happened to the boy who'd crafted that necklace? Did he truly think Thor so heartless?

Thor huffed suddenly, irritated again. He hated to brood and to dwell on things, it was a waste of time. Life was meant to be lived, not studied, he would seek out Loki and settle things. Thor was tired of their strange distance, he wanted his brother close to him, he wanted to be able to laugh easily and depend upon him again. The dark stranger his brother had started becoming...he didn't like that at all. Resolved, Thor turned to find Loki when he was approached by a few of the older fighters from the earlier spectacle.

"Prince Thor! Our party eagerly awaits your presence!"

_Party...? They mean to celebrate...? _Thor smiled ruefully. "Alas, I have a matter to take care of...I will join you later."

"Do not say that! Everyone is waiting for their prince! Just an hour or so, what's the harm?"

Thor couldn't be offended by their familiarity with him. He was a prince of his people, he fought alongside of them, drank and laughed with them, he had encouraged their closeness after all. "I really must go..." He needed to patch things up with his brother.

"Just a bit, Thor, please!"

Thor hesitated, but as he thought on it, perhaps it was best to let Loki cool off further anyway...there would be plenty of time to seek him out later, and he would avoid too many drinks to ensure that he was still clear-headed...

...

Hours later, his self-assurances had come to naught and he'd drunk far more than intended. The mind-numbing warmth had overtaken him and he found himself pleasantly unable to think clearly. Thoughts of reconciliation were distant as he gave into enjoyment of his company. But all too soon, words turned to Loki, and a voice inside of him screamed in fury that they dared insult his brother, told him that he needed to make things right. But that voice was drowned out by the voices of the others, and the drink which he'd been well supplied with. Moreover, unbeknownst to him, the same one who offered him the herb to sedate his brother had taken to putting in another sort of herb into Thor's drink. One that would loosen his mind and inhibitions far worse than alcohol. So it was that he'd heeded their advice and their bolstering that he had actually been the one wronged, and set out to Loki's room with a drugged goblet of wine.

He knocked once, twice, then simply stumbled into the room. He'd spilled a bit of the concoction, but there was plenty left.

Loki was on his bed reading a book, and the boy looked up at him in 'surprise' before he scowled. "I did not give you permission to enter, Thor. What do you want?"

Thor huffed a bit, and his dim thoughts ran along the lines of feeling further justified in what he had planned. The others were down the hall with the necessary supplies, awaiting Thor's signal. He smiled winningly [or so he thought], although really it was a crooked, unsteady smile courtesy of being thoroughly sloshed. "Want to 'pologize, broth'r..." he tried to make his words come out less...odd. "Brought...you a...drink." he said slowly, but that didn't sound right either.

Loki had been prepared for his brother's arrival, he had planned the course of events out. Thor would try to trick him with the drink, he would in turn force the drink on Thor, and turn his own plan against him. Thor would make such a _lovely_ maiden, after all. And the idea of Thor so helpless tickled him endlessly. And while he kept a cool facade, inside, he was truly raging that Thor would have even tried to do such a thing to him. He had let those men insult him, he did not consider Loki's feelings at all, he was completely unremorseful. The big brother he'd loved so dearly seemed all but gone, replaced by a violent, foolish oaf. Well now, Loki would take a bit of revenge. He kept his frown as his brother offered him a drink he knew to be drugged. "I'm not thirsty." he said boredly as he looked back at his book.

Thor blinked and after a moment, took a few more steps forward. "I brought it f'eryou."

Loki wasn't sure whether to be amused or disgusted by his brother's pitiful state. "Yes, and I don't want it." he kept his eyes fixed on the book.

Thor stared at Loki long and hard for a moment, the silence so long and uncomfortable that Loki was actually mildly disconcerted. He hazarded a glance up at Thor, and found the other had moved closer, right beside his bed and had taken to staring down at him with eerie, unfocused eyes. Loki shifted uncomfortably. "What is it, Thor? I'm reading." he snapped.

"Yer always like this'now..." Thor muttered, and Loki strained to hear him.

"What?"

"You think yer'so much better'thn me." Thor's voice was colored with a hint of anger then.

Loki didn't understand where this was coming from, but he didn't mind going along with it. He smirked at his brother. "I don't _think_ so, brother. I _know_ that I am." he mocked sweetly.

Thor stilled, and Loki laughed, unconcerned.

"I'm your brother." And for that statement, Thor's words were oddly coherent.

Loki felt an odd tug in his gut, a sudden ping of alarm running through him. Something was off, something was truly off, and the game seemed suddenly far less amusing. "Yes..." he said slowly, and he thought of the day and what Thor had done and added sharply. "But then, we don't get to _choose_ our family."

"I am your brother," he repeated, "And your future king." Again, the words were oddly coherent, and despite the glazed look in his eyes, Thor's gaze was unnervingly focused on him.

Loki, unsettled, started to edge away slightly as he replied with a sneer. "And what a sad future that is." He had no time to react to what came next.

With surprising agility for a stumbling drunk, Thor surged forward and grabbed him roughly with one hand. He shoved the goblet against Loki's lips hard enough to cause his teeth to cut against the top lip, and as he gasped, blood and drugged wine mingled and were swallowed as he choked in surprise. Thor was saying something incoherent, he could only discern that the tone was angry, and Thor's hand on his neck was suddenly tight, almost painfully so. Panic and survival instincts set it, this situation was wrong, and as he looked at Thor's face in surprise, he found an almost maddened expression on his brother's face. The grip on his neck tightened, his magic welled along with his panic, he felt small and helpless and the need to defend himself burst. A burning sensation carried along his body as light burst from him and he shoved Thor away as hard as he could.

For a moment, Loki lay still, breathing heavily as he stared at the ceiling with his heart pounding, unable to believe what had just happened. For a terrible moment, it had seemed to him that his brother might try to kill him...that was impossible, so impossible, but...he was certain there was a bruise on his throat from his brother's hand, and the look in his eyes...he had claimed that he would never fear Thor but...Loki clutched at his chest and tried to settle himself, and he felt a thread of tiredness run through him. The combination of an overuse of magic combined with the bit of drug he'd been forced to swallow would certainly take their toll. But before that...

Loki, cautious, lifted from his bed on guard to peer over the edge of the bed. Thor had been knocked back off the bed by the explosion of power, he had heard him hit the ground. But what he saw made his eyes widen in sudden horror.

His brother's clothes were in a pile on the ground, and his brother was gone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Good gracious, my heart was pounding a little bit writing this. Yeah, I definitely like where this is going. XD I wasn't going to end it here, but it seemed like such a nice little dramatic spot to stop. I really like de-aged fics, I was tempted. Cute little Thor with his grown up mind in tact and Loki all smug and teasing him...but nope. Sticking with the original plan...which you shall see next chapter! And that will get worse eventually...bwahaha! Gonna try to write the third chap now, I'm having too much fun. Reviews are verbal hugs to me and much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!~ Witchy~ **


	3. Of The Secrets That We Hide

**This story is addictive to write. I hope it becomes an addictive read. XD These crazy kids. Loki's pent up rage is surfacing. Dun dun dun. But theeeeen. Heh. And technically, Thor's clothes should have been either all off or all on, but I needed them off so Loki could see them empty and freak out...but I couldn't have them all off because a)Thor needs some clothes and more importantly b) I don't want Loki to see that he still has the pendant yet. No softening up his angsty-rage just yet. Bwahaha. XD**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_What have I done?_ Loki's mind was uncharacteristically blank but for that one thought. Every thing had happened so fast, he'd burst out with power and now...he had obliterated his brother. "What have I done?" he whispered aloud, his heart had stilled in his chest and he felt he might choke as bile rose in his throat. No matter what, he had never wanted this, he would never, _never_ want this. Loki had killed his own brother, with the very magic Thor had always warned him against, by the Bifrost, he was _right_. And now he was gone, Loki would never see his brother again. He would surely be executed for treason. Loki had ruined every thing, how could he have...how could he have...

"_Thor_." Loki moaned as tears welled in his eyes and slipped down his cheeks. "Brother, please." he pleaded to the air, willing reality to change and for this to not be real. He slipped off the bed and stumbled to the clothes which he picked up and gripped tightly. He sobbed against them, his small body trembling, and felt he might die of heart break on the spot. Thor was his other half, his _brother_, why had he been so foolish, why-

A slight sound from below, and a rustle from the bit of Thor's shirt that remained on the ground startled him. With wide eyes, he cautiously moved the shirt away to reveal a most unexpected sight.

Thor was before him, clothed only in a white-cotton tunic, but he was far from himself. By estimation, he could be no more than six or so inches tall.

"T-Thor?" Loki choked.

Thor stumbled unsteadily to his feet as he rubbed his head and then his eyes. He felt awful, sick and nauseas, and like the world was spinning around him. And somewhere in the midst of his haze, he heard Loki's voice rumbling overhead like a damned giant. A hangover, then? What had happened last night?

"Thor!" Loki's voice was anxious.

Thor's protective hackles reared as his eyes shot open. Whatever had alarmed Loki so, he would take care of it, nothing would harm his brother. But as his eyes opened, he noticed two things at once. The moonlight shining in through the window proved that it was still the night, and Loki sat before him, not only sounding like a giant, but _looking_ like one.

Thor's eyes widened as he stumbled back, and caught up in folds of his former cloak, tumbled to his rear. "L-Loki?" This time, it was Thor's turn to stutter. His mind was still hazy, he felt sick beyond reason and couldn't quite think clearly, but he was no longer drunk or drugged, the magic had overtaken that.

Loki stared at his brother before him, stunned, and even as he was shocked his mind tried to puzzle out what had happened. His brother spoke, and he knew his brother well enough to know the word coming from his small lips although his voice was practically just a squeak to Loki now. Thor had come to his room, Thor had tried to trick him, Thor was very drunk, Thor had behaved strangely, Thor had tried to-

"You tried to kill me." he said lowly, as his thoughts gathered, and he spoke to Thor accusingly, but hurt flared in his eyes. He couldn't believe it, but he'd felt Thor's hand on his throat, no matter how drunk he was...how could he have done that? And then Loki, panicked, feeling so small and helpless had lashed out and now...it appears that he'd transferred that feeling to Thor _physically_. Now his brother was _literally_ small and helpless.

Thor had no idea what was going on, no explanation, and a fuzzy memory of what had just occurred. But he heard Loki all too well and his eyes widened in shock and then in anger. "What are you saying? What have you done to me, Loki? Fix me, _now_."

Loki couldn't really hear his brothers' words, but he could see the anger on the small face, he could tell the tone that the other was using. His brother wanted to play the victim, perhaps, after what he had done to Loki. But the soreness on his neck told a different story, the taste of bitter wine in his throat, the situation spoke of another matter.

Loki had never cast such a spell before, but he let the feel of it roll around his mind as he struggled to surface some power. He felt diminished, the power he'd released had been exponential and more than necessary, he was nearly depleted. But he shoved his will toward Thor, and cast a spell to allow his voice at least to be of normal volume. "You tried to kill me." he repeated as he stared down at his brother's now miniscule form.

"What are you talking about?" Thor demanded angrily, and he seemed startled when his voice thundered out of him. "What have you done to me?" he demanded again.

Loki stared at him with an oddly blank expression before his eyes narrowed and his hand shot out quickly to scoop up Thor. The thunder god squirmed in his grasp, but Loki's fist tightened around him and pinned his arms to his sides as he brought him before his face. "You dare have forgotten already? Although it was only moments ago?"

Thor actually felt a rare thread of panic as he was suddenly grabbed, held immobile in Loki's grasp and confused by the whole situation. What manner of game was this? "Loki, I swear on the Bifrost, if you do not undo-"

"-You'll _what_?" Loki shouted, and Thor's ears rang from the sound of it. "You'll do nothing to me again! You can do nothing now, Thor!" His grip tightened, painfully now, and Thor made a slight, choked sound.

"L-Loki...please..." Thor coughed out, desperate for air.

Loki seemed only then to realize what he'd done, and he loosened his grip although he kept hold of his brother.

Thor breathed heavily a moment, his blue eyes staring up at the furious, cold green ones before him. Why did Loki look so betrayed? Even now, Thor could recognize the hurt in his brother's eyes even if another would only see the ice. This was no act, no manipulation, something had happened..."Loki...I.." he strained to remember, and bits and pieces came back to him suddenly. He had gone to find Loki but he'd been distracted...he'd been at that party...he had agreed to...to..."I was going to drug you." he whispered suddenly, horrified at the memory. No matter how drunk he was, how could he have ever considered doing such a thing? That would have been more than humiliating his brother, it would have been such a violation of trust, of their brotherhood. No wonder Loki was furious.

Loki's expression hardened. "That's not all."

Thor's expression scrunched in confusion as he tried to remember. Things were so hazy...he had gone in Loki's room...and they had talked...or did they fight? He strained his clouded mind to remember, and all at once, slightly hazy though it was, it all came back to him.

His hand on Loki's throat, his words, the violence...he had nearly choked the life out of Loki, he had violently shoved the drink against him, that was why there was dried blood on Loki's lip now...and Loki...Loki had used magic to defend himself, he'd blasted Thor away and that was why...

Thor paled, white as a sheet as his heart stopped a moment and he realized what he had done. He would never do such a thing, never contemplate it, and yet it had happened, he had not only tried to trick his brother, not only harmed him...but he'd nearly _killed_ him. And that made him more sick to his stomach than anything else, the self-revulsion and guilt, the remorse that filled him, nearly made him choke. He didn't want to meet Loki's gaze, and not for shame of the sudden well of tears in his eyes, but because he was ashamed to his core. What had he done? What had he tried to do? "Loki...brother...I am so sorry." his voice hitched uncharacteristically.

Loki's expression was unmoved and unforgiving. At worst, his brother had intentionally tried to kill him, at best he was a drunken lout who was capable of almost murdering his own brother in a stupor. And as for that word. "Do _not_ call me brother." he hissed. "Not after what you've done." Thor had been using that word right before he'd started to choke him and force the drink on him. It suddenly held a stigma to Loki, proof of Thor's betrayal shoved before his face.

Thor couldn't even argue with that, he had no words to describe his sorrow or regret. "Loki, I swear I did not mean it. I don't...I don't understand how that happened...but I would never-"

"-I _heard_ you, you and your precious little companions talking. What you said of me, what you planned to do to me."

Shame filled Thor's expression, much to Loki's satisfaction, but it did nothing to ease his wrath. "You were listening." he said quietly, and Loki's lip curled as he squeezed Thor just slightly. That was answer enough. "I was well in my cups...but that's no excuse...I swear-"

"-Your swears mean _nothing_ to me, Thor." Loki spat. "How can I ever trust you again? You're a monster." he hissed, repeating words that had so oft been spoken of him.

Thor looked as though he'd been slapped, and the sheer hurt on his expression almost, _almost_ softened Loki slightly. Because his brother looked like a kicked puppy, and it reminded him of the Thor of old and what they'd been, what they'd meant to each other. Because Thor was capable of being hurt by the threat of Loki not trusting him or thinking of him as a monster. But soften him it did not, because it was not enough. Honestly, how could he forgive Thor for this?

"So what now?" Thor finally asked quietly, not resisting Loki's grasp. He knew apologies would be wasted breath, Loki's mind was set and Thor could not blame him. How could Loki not hate him, as he now hated himself? "Will you keep me this way?"

Loki sneered. "Fool. As if I could. Father and Mother at least would miss your presence."

"...If you killed me, you would probably get away with it."

"I might." Loki agreed in a voice that suggested he might be tempted.

The pair stared at each other for a long moment before Loki dropped him to the ground. Thor drew in a sharp breath and clutched the arm he'd landed on, before he slowly rose to his feet to look up at the now menacing presence that was his brother. But all at once, Loki's ferocity seemed to ebb as he winced and looked suddenly very tired. He must have been holding it in, but from what little Thor knew of magic, he could guess that Loki had overexerted himself, and he remembered that he had gotten at least a bit of the herb in. What Loki would plan for him, he didn't know, but he felt he had no right to protest. Even so, he would not stop his instinct to be concerned for his brother. "Loki...are you alright?" he asked lamely, unable to think of any other words.

Loki shot him a look of disdain as he curled up a little and leaned heavily against the bed behind him.

Thor stared up at him, uncertain of what to do even if he could. "I swear I did not mean to...to do what I did...I would give my life for yours, and I would rather die than let you come to harm."

Loki scoffed. "Empty words. They mean nothing. Now shut up, traitor." he hissed as he closed his eyes to rest a moment and think.

The boy before him was nearly a stranger. His eyes were far too old and far too cold for a sixteen year old boy. And if that was so, then wasn't it partly Thor's fault? Thor was supposed to protect his brother, but instead..."I'm so sorry, Loki..." he whispered, he truly was, and there was little else he could say.

After several minutes of silence, Loki opened his eyes and the brothers stared at each other silently. Loki moved suddenly and grabbed Thor up as he rose, cursing a bit as he swayed a little unsteadily.

"Loki-" Thor started in concern.

"_Be quiet_." Loki snarled, and Thor fell silent as he watched Loki. The other looked down at his tiny captive before his expression formed a smirk. "I really could do anything to you now, and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. The mighty Thor, more helpless than a babe." he mocked. "You couldn't even hold a sword, much less wield one now." he cackled. But rather than become angry, Thor just kept staring at him with that miserable expression, the one that stole away Loki's feelings of satisfaction and vindication about his treatment of his brot-of Thor. "Feeling afraid, little one?" Loki taunted with a sneer.

"The only thing I fear is that I have lost your love forever, Loki." Thor said plainly, but with such miserable sincerity that Loki wanted to scream. Loki was the victim here, how dare Thor be so...so..._earnest_.

"Then consider your fears confirmed. I do _not_ love you." Loki said vehemently, satisfied to see Thor's expression crumple. It was more than what had just occurred, although that was the largest part of it. The resentment and bitterness, the quiet rage and feelings of betrayal that had been building up the past few years took the opportunity to surface. Now, it was Thor who was helpless, Thor who must remain silent, Thor who would be made to listen and follow Loki. And now it was Thor who would watch Loki turn his back.

Whatever reply Thor might have made was lost, however, by a sudden clatter at the window. Broken glass scattered across the floor, and both Loki and Thor jumped. Thor tensed, ready for battle on instinct, while Loki hurriedly rose to his feet-more wobbly than he cared to admit. "Loki-" Thor started.

"_Quiet_!" he hissed, and he promptly deposited Thor into a small satchel on his belt as he released the spell that made Thor audible. The pulled the drawstrings closed and instead removed the dagger hidden at his side. He was no warrior by choice, but he'd had combat and strategy training the same as Thor had. Loki glared at the window, tensed, but to his surprise there was no one that came through it. His eyes glanced to the door of his room. Could he escape that way, or was the broken window a planned ruse to make him attempt just that? Who would dare attack a prince of Asgard, let alone in his own palace? His vision started to blur a bit and he cursed. Between the magical energy he'd expended, and the good mouthful of sedative, he was hardly in the condition to fight. "Reveal yourself." he finally demanded loudly, ignoring the squirming feeling from the satchel at his hip.

"As the little prince demands." came a voice from behind him, and Loki whirled around too late to evade the blow that crashed down on his skull and caused every thing to go black.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Another cliffhanger. Whoot! Loki's all kinds of pissed now. And Thor's got puppy eyes like you would not believe. Now before you go and label Thor arse of the year for what he tried to do...read the next chapter and see what was really behind the trouble. As soon as I post it. Which will be soon. Probably. XD Reviews are like verbal hugs. Gimme. ;-; And enjoy!~Witchy~ **


	4. When We See The Truth For Lies

**Aaaand chapter four. I've decided I'm going to write the original version still, with the younger Thor and Loki...filled with less violent angst and more...grumpy!Thor and panicked!Loki being all...sweet. XD But I've planned some pretty...intense things for these older versions. So...enjoy! P.S. I'd had a comment about Thor's lack of ego now that he's small. Initially he still has it, but when 18yr old Thor thinks he nearly strangled his beloved little brother to death in a drunken rage...he's understandably ashamed. Although Loki is being grumpier than I thought he'd be. _ I thought he'd be more teary-eyed, but nope. Ah well, we'll get there. Enjoy!...Again. XD**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_"Come, Loki! Would you leave me on my own?" Thor called out with a laugh, knee deep in a lake. _

_Loki scrunched his nose distastefully from his safe spot on the shore. "If staying dry means to leave you on your own...then yes, brother. I'm afraid so." he replied wryly. _

_Thor pouted as he moved to the edge, and with a sudden grin, he ducked underwater. _

_Loki frowned, suspicious of his brother's grin and he waited for the other to emerge. And waited...and waited... "Thor?" How long could his brother hold his breath? The water wasn't that deep and yet..."Thor?" But still his brother had not emerged...was this some kind of trick? But then, Thor didn't have the patience for such things did he? "Thor!" Loki rose then, and headed over to the edge to peer into the waters anxiously. _

_It was then that a figure emerged and Loki found himself grabbed and pulled down into the water. He gasped and spluttered, and he found himself blinking up at his older brother. "Thor! You...you!" _

_Thor grinned and ruffled Loki's now sopping hair. "The look of a drowned pup suits you, brother." _

_"And you would look better with your mouth firmly closed." Loki growled in retort. _

_Thor's expression stilled then, and suddenly turned dark as his grip on Loki tightened. _

_"..Thor?" Loki stared at his brother, astonished by the sudden, inexplicable anger he found there. "Brother?" _

_"Always the same...always looking down on me...perfect little Loki..." Thor ground out. _

_Loki tried to tug away in alarm. "Thor," he started cautiously, "Please-" _

_"I've had enough of you!" Thor shouted, and Loki found himself grabbed suddenly and held underwater. He gasped for air and fiailed, desperate to escape, to survive-_

"Wake up, already!"

Another splash of water, and Loki gasped as he awoke from his nightmare suddenly. He began to panic almost immediately, not because of what he saw, but rather what he did _not_. Every thing was black, there was a gag in his mouth, his hands and ankles were bound and despite his sudden, frantic struggling, he was all but immobile. After a split second, he realized that he was most likely blindfolded, but even so...the situation was terriying. Loki's mind thought back to what had occurred...they'd been kidnapped-they..._Thor! Where is Thor? _ Despite himself, his instincts were in Thor's favor.

"'Bout time he woke up." A voice grumbled.

Loki heard the shuffle of footsteps, the ground he was on seemed cold and hard, but rough as well...stone, then? He hadn't gotten a look at his kidnapper before the event had started, and he had no idea how he had gotten past Loki unseen. He tried to push at the gag on his mouth with his tongue, but the bind was tight and even if his hands were free, he didn't dare attempt to see if Thor was still with him. If they had found him already though...

_"Yer always like this'now..." _

_"What?"_

_"You think yer'so much better'thn me."_

The words rang through Loki's mind, as did the image of the glassy-eyed Thor. He could still feel his brother's hands on his throat, and he felt the bile rise in his stomach. Loki had never thought he could fear Thor, but in that moment...But still, for all that Thor could be obnxious, and hot-headed...to go so far, even drunk...it seemed impossible somehow. Thor and Loki were prone to fights, ones that left them bleeding, but they would never actually _hurt_ each other. They were brothers..._And this is not the time to think of such things._ Loki noted as he resumed attempting to discern his situation. He had been tired before, but he felt...empty now, and he realized that the restraints on his wrists were metal. Loki had a sneaking suspicion that they were intended to bind his magic.

"How long, d'you think before ole Odin comes a'calling?"

Loki didn't recognize the accent, but it must have belonged to a fool, if he actually _wanted _the All-Father knocking down his door.

"He'll hold off awhile." The next voice was crisp, no hint of the accent. "In the meantime, I expect you to treat our..._guest_ with care."

"Nuthin' but the best for the little guttersnipe." The other voice leered.

After a moment, Loki found himself hauled up into a sitting position as his blindfold was pulled away to reveal a tall, lithe man whose face was covered by a cowl, and a short, pudgy man who bothered to hide nothing. The one with the terrible accent, he presumed.

"Loki Odinson..." The man in the cowl seemed to consider that a moment before he removed his cowl to reveal a tanned man with a jagged scar down his cheek, and pale, whitish blonde hair. "Welcome to Vanaheim."

Loki's eyes widened. His mother's native world? Who from her lands would dare steal her son, the son of the All-Father to boot? "You're mad." Or at least, that was what he'd tried to say. The garbled equivalent that emerged from behind his gag was unintelligible.

The man paused again and then lowered the gag from Loki's mouth.

Loki spit and wet his lips a moment, relieved for the movement of his jaw before he spoke icily. "The All-Father will not be merciful for what you have done." he warned, and with far more venom than he felt. In fact, at the moment, between worry for himself and worry for Thor, he was more than a little anxious. Too much was happening at once, it was the not the familiar comfort of home and he wondered what the other had meant to imply by saying that Odin would not come for them quickly.

"We've already tasted the All-Father's..._mercy_. If his wrath is any greater, then there is little point to drawing out our conflict any further."

"Conflict?"

The men exchanged a glance, and the taller one made to speak again when the shorter one interrupted.

"Rax!" The pudgy man hissed. "Why're you tellin' him 'bout us?"

Rax held up a hand to silence the man before he turned his eyes, which were an eerily pale teal, back on Loki. "I will make a long story as short as possible. And I will tell you, because you may not survive this, and it is only fair that you should know why."

Loki's eyes widened, and he felt his heart sink into his stomach a bit. Loki Liesmith, some had taken to calling him, and he truly did have an affinity for lies. Enough to know that every word the man spoke was truth.

"Vanaheim is home to many. Ones such as your mother, nobility...but there are others. Nomads, those of small, quiet villages...places which foster their own life and seclusion."

"I know all of this already." Loki interjected, and he tried to sound bored. He had always been taught that even if he were afraid, it was better not to let it show. Never give the enemy the advantage or the satisfaction.

"Then perhaps you know of our clan. The _Rudjark_."

Loki stilled, because he _did_ know of them, enough to know why it was that he might very well die here. And he was not supposed _to know_. That was thanks to Amora and her many strange, forbidden books. He had not studied them in great detail, the information was limited, but from what he understood...a few members of their clan were puritists, who did not believe that Odin and Frigga should wed. One of Frigga's more delicate sisters attempted to act as a neutral intermediary and was slain...at the sight of his grieving bride-to-be, Odin slew them in a fit of rage...along with the majority of their village. Back then, Odin was not quite the 'wise and benevolent' All-Father he was now made out to be. He had stained his throne with blood in those days. Women and children had been amongst those in the village...but the years that had passed since then were numerous.

"The look on your face says that you do know of us."

"But why...why now? If you're after revenge, why wait so long?"

Rax considered that before he knelt down, and pressed a cold, rough hand against Loki's cheek. "I see in your eyes, the look of one whose heart burns. Perhaps someday those embers of hatred in your soul with be a great fire...and then you'll understand. For those who suffer the most, revenge cannot be painful to the other party...it must be excruciating."

Loki shivered at the hand, and tilted his head away as he watched the pair with a frown. "What do you plan to do with u-...me?" He'd nearly said 'us', but somehow, miracle of miracles, they seemed not to have noticed Thor's presence although he had noted that his things [the satchel included] had been taken.

Rax's eyes narrowed momentarily at the slip before he shrugged slightly. "That remains to be seen...I intend to make Odin suffer. But your death may not be what causes him grief."

Loki's brow furrowed. "You think my father would not grieve me?"

"...He never has before." Rax said, cryptically before he turned for the door. "We will speak again..._Odin_son...but until then." he inclined his head and left, followed by the shorter man who shot Loki a leering glare before he headed out.

Loki watched the pair, and when they left he let out a long, shaky breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. That Rax was a strange one, and his companion was a boar. He was trapped without magic, unnable to free himself, able to rely only on the hope that his father would come in time.

_"He never has before." _

What was that supposed to mean? But moreover...Loki squinted in the dim light as he peered towards his pants. Sure enough, the satchel which had held the minitiurized Thor was gone. Had he been captured, then? Or lost on the journey? If that were the case, then Thor would surely be doomed...at his size, how could he defend himself? Let alone to find his way home? Whatever the presents problems between him, he did not want his brother to die. The thought put a painful clench in his chest, and he was assailed with a hundred scenarios of how his brother, smaller than his hand, might meet his end if he were left on his own. What had he done? If Thor died...if he were gone...Loki did not want to be alone, not like that.

...

Thor had no idea what was going on. One moment, he'd been poised for attack and the next he had been shoved in a bag of some kind. He'd heard muffled speech, and realized that Loki had been knocked unconscious. After what seemed like ages but could have only been hours, the movement had stopped and Thor had discerned that Loki was being searched. In all the while, he had attempted to loosen the bag so that he might escape, and he had freed himself quite in the nick of time. Thor had scrambled into a fold of Loki's shirt, and from there hidden behind Loki under a broken stone. He clearly heard Rax and the other speak, but unlike Loki, he knew little of their tribe. Nor did he care, his primary concern was his brother and their escape.

When the others had gone, Thor emerged from behind Loki and cautiously made his way to his brother's leg, and waved a small hand to gain his brother's attention. "Loki!" Although his voice was small, he hoped whatever sound he made was enough to at least earn a glance.

Loki seemed lost in thought, and the light in the cell was dim, mostly from traces of the moonlight beyond the cell and a torch light from the hall near the other side. Even so, Loki's eyes did slide downward and he squinted before his eyes widened. "Thor!" Relief colored his voice, along with surprise. He peered at his brother as he scanned him for injury, but Thor seemed unharmed. He was alive, praise the Norns. "How did you manage to stay hidden?"

"It was no easy task, thanks to you." Thor grumbled in reply, falling into old habits automatically, but when Loki scowled he thought he may have spoken in err till Loki cursed.

"I cannot hear you as you are, and my magic is bound."

Thor digested that information before his eyes widened. "Then neither can you restore _me_."

Loki may not have been able to hear him, but he knew Thor all too well and he knew where his thoughts lay. "We would not be in this trouble were it not for you." he snapped.

Thor couldn't deny that. During Loki's kidnapping, he had had much time to think. And the more he thought, the less his own behavior made sense to him. He could not see how, even in the drunkest stupor, he could truly harm his brother. The thoughts seemed not his own, and Loki's response had been so cold...he had seemed a different person. But whatever the case or reason for what he had done, he _had_ done it. Even so, more apologies would not ease Loki's wrath even if he could be heard, and there was no time for it now. They did need to speak though, and without giving reply to Loki's accusation, he began to clamber up his brother's leg and then up his chest via folds of his shirt.

Loki frowned as he watched his brother, unable to assist or stop him with his hands manacled behind his back.

Thor eventually reached his shoulder, and pulled himself to Loki's ear as he shouted. "**Can you hear me now, Loki**?"

Loki cursed again and flinched as he hissed back. "_Yes_! You need not be so _loud_." It was strange, the way Thor could turn the fear in his heart into annoyance in an instant.

Again, Thor ignored the chastisement, contrary to usual behavior which would have been to argue with Loki even when there was no sense to it. "Are you alright, Loki?" he asked in a more level voice, concerned that his brother suffered from some injury he was not aware of.

Loki seemed to lose his thunder a moment, taken aback by the sudden concerned inquiry before he took stock of himself and replied with a dark chuckle. "I'm fine, I've had worse from you." He referred to their sparring with that statement, but Loki felt Thor shift on his shoulder and realized the other had taken it to mean the event of a few hours before. Let him feel guilty then, it was well deserved. But even so...this was hardly the time to be fighting with each other. "Are you alright?" he asked gruffly.

"All things considered, brother." Thor replied with the title out of habit, and Loki didn't challenge him this time. He wasn't sure whether Loki was too concerned with the situation, or if he might hope Loki's anger towards him had lessened. Did he deserve to hope for such? "I escaped your bag as they began to search you, I was able to hide for a time."

"Impressive." Loki replied dryly. "And here I feared you might try to fight them in that form anyway."

"Two against one? It would not have been a fair fight. They would have needed at least ten men to face me." Thor retorted.

A small chuckle escaped Loki's lips, and Thor dared hope that he might yet gain his brother's forgiveness after all. "You are impossible." Loki muttered, the ghost of a smile on his lips before he looked to the door. "As is our situation, unfortunately. He believes Father will not come for us for a time, true or not, I would prefer to be out of these chains...that fat one had the keys, but neither of us is in a position to acquire them." he was partially just musing aloud.

Thor considered that a moment before he decided. "I shall get the keys."

Loki scoffed, but a flicker of worry entered him all the same. "No." he said firmly. "Even if you knew the paths of this place, how would you possibly get the keys? You would be at best discovered and taken prisoner, at worst-killed intentionally or accidentally. If there is a way, I will think of it. But you will go nowhere."

Thor was on familiar ground here. The Loki of before, the cold, furious one who said that they were not brothers...he did not know that Loki, nor did he want to. The Loki who watched him with strange eyes, and stood aloof from his friends where he had once joined was a stranger to him. But this, this Loki who spoke in such a bossy manner, who seemed so confident, but whose eyes were anxious and whose tone was..._too much_...this was a worried Loki, a fearful Loki, one who sought comfort and confidence and masked it with his words. For all that his brother sought solitude, he hated to truly be _alone_. And despite what he had said, Thor knew that Loki cared for his safety as well.

Thor let a small hand rest on Loki's neck. "I cannot sit idle while your life is threatened. Whatever the risk, I must try."

Loki shifted, but his hands were well and truly bound and he could do nothing to physically stop Thor. A sliver of panic tinged his voice, which he tried to mask with more anger. "_Risk_ implies the possibility of gain as well, and you have no such chance. You will accomplish nothing but your own death as you are right now, so remain here." When Thor shifted as if to leave, Loki tensed. "Thor! Y-You cannot leave!" The panic outweighed the anger then, and Thor's expression softened.

"I cannot do nothing while you are in danger, but I swear I will return, brother."

"Thor!" Loki's voice was sharp, but it seemed with worry rather than anger.

Thor set his hand on Loki's cheek once more. "I can offer no excuse for...what I have done to you. But know that I am so very sorry, Loki...I would truly rather die than let you come to harm. And that is why I must do this. And why I will succeed." And with that, Thor slipped off of Loki's shoulder and deftly slid down his shirt where he did a rather ungainly somersault to the ground.

Loki heard the words, and his heart clenched. Where had the arrogant oaf gone, the drunken terror? Suddenly Thor was all kind words and sweet promises. The bastard. Loki stared down at his shrunken brother as their gaze met a moment, and he said lowly. "You had better come back. Quickly. But do not think I have forgiven you." he had lost the battle, if only by virtue of being bound. He knew words would not sway his stubborn brother now.

Thor offered him a smile and a wave of reassurance, before his small form darted off into the darkness and he saw a brief silhouette as Thor reached the door before he disappeared.

Loki's heart plunged into his stomach instantly. Thor's easy confidence had won him over for a moment, but the fact was, there was no logical chance of Thor's success...

...

The sun was out when Loki opened his eyes next, and he realized with a flash of horror that he had fallen asleep. How long had he slept? Had he not had well enough while he'd been unconscious, for Norn's sake? And Thor, what of Thor? The cell was illuminated now, but there was no sign of his brother. _I should never have let him leave! _ As if he'd had a choice.

_"Because you may not survive this...the look of one whose heart burns." _

Loki had felt that eerie gaze pierce him, as if he had truly peered right into Loki's heart. But he was wrong about Loki, about his heart...he could admit to being bitter at times, but he was not hateful...he was not like Rax, he would not waste his life on long-drawn revenge schemes. He had better things to do with his time...or at least, he would have, if he made it out.

_"Brother!" Thor laughed and clapped Loki's back, hard enough that the teen was nearly sent off his perch where he'd been reading. "Why do you hide in the shadows? Come join us, we go to hunt!" _

_Loki scowled faintly. "I am not hiding, I'm reading." _

_"Close enough." Thor said dismissively, and Loki rolled his eyes with a long-suffering sigh. Thor grinned and then loped an arm around Loki's neck._

_"Thor! Enough!" Loki snapped. _

_Thor would not be deterred. "Come, Loki...it is too fine a day to be cooped up here. Come and hunt with us." _

_"With 'us'..." There was always an 'us' now...once, it had been simply 'come with me'. "Your group won't thank you for inviting me." he muttered._

_Thor paused. "What do you mean by that, Loki?" _

_"Nothing...nothing at all." _

_Thor frowned before he pulled away to regard Loki seriously. "You are always welcome with us." _

_"Of course. I am a prince of Asgard, why would I not be?" Loki drawled dutifully, and forced a smile to his lips for Thor's benefit. But he was surprised when Thor's hand cupped his cheek._

_"You are my brother. You always have a place by my side, you know that. If any one dares to disagree, they will answer to me." Thor said firmly. _

_Loki stared at his brother, unable to comprehend as always how such an arrogant oaf could also be so sickeningly [but admittedly endearingly] sincere. His expression softened as he sighed, knowing that he'd lost the battle. He brought his hand over Thor's and squeezed it. "Very well, you will give me no peace until I agree anyway. Let us hunt." _

_Thor beamed, and hauled Loki up. His younger brother stumbled along before he righted himself and pinched Thor's arm in punishment. Thor lifted a brow and shot him a grin that promised retribution, and Loki got the sense this would be a long day indeed..._

_With that thought in mind, the young trickster smiled fondly. _

Thor, always the center of attention, always so bright, everything that Loki was not...it would be easy to hate him, would it not? The apple of their Father's eye but still...although Thor could have his pick of any one, he always came back to Loki in the end. Although Loki was the younger brother, Thor always came to him as a partner in crime, and if he needed advice, or whatever the case may be. If he could not have Thor's light, was it not enough that Thor so willingly gave it to him to monopolize? To possess the light was just as good as to produce it, was it not? Rax had been mistaken, Loki was not a creature to be given over to hatred and notions of vengeance. He was simply himself.

The door swung open suddenly, and Loki was aware of two things at once: he was painfully thirsty, and his visitor was not a welcome one.

The pudgy man from before approached and fixed Loki with a leer that was all too clear in the day light. He hobbled over and examined Loki a moment as he wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

"Tell your leader I require water. Food would also be acceptable." Loki said, in a tone fit for a disdainful Asgardian prince as was his intention.

The man frowned and sneered at Loki. "He's n'my leader. An' scum like you doesn' need water."

Loki was relieved. The man's response suggested that Thor had not been found, but he noted that the keys were still clinking at the man's side. Did that mean that Thor had really gotten lost...or...?

"Went'ta lotta trouble to get you...s'posed to have the big one too." The pudgy man complained.

_The big one...?_ "Don't tell me...you tried to kidnap my brother as well? The God of Thunder? You really are an idiot." Loki laughed, with far more levity than he truly felt. A back hand suddenly caught his face, and stars danced in his vision for a moment as he tasted blood.

The pudgy man had moved closer and his voice raised in a mixture of anger and the need to gloat. "You two ar'the idiots...had this planned fer'a long time...get...get..._Thor_ all riled up to play a lil' prank on you...get'ya all weak and then-!" he clapped his hands together, and seemed quite pleased with himself.

This man was clearly a special kind of stupid, and Loki tried to pick out meaning from his garbled words. "You tried to make my brother angry...so that he would...the prank...ah, I see." Some clarity struck. "One of his companions was one of your spies, set to encourage him to feed me that potion." Loki guessed as he licked a trickle of blood from his lips.

"Thas'right. Was s'posed to be a fast job...but stupid Thor wouldn' get the job done. Got mad anytime someone talked bad 'bout ya. An'then ya went and run yer mouth righ' after ole Odin got his hooks in 'im."

Thor had held off on the prank, and defended Loki? But as to the rest..."My Father? What do you mean?"

The man chortled. "Odin did a real number on 'im...in fronta all his men, turns out he told Thor if he was gonna fight like a girl...he shoul' dress like one too!" The man's chortling increased. "Said'a few other choice things, sounds like...then ya come makin' fun o' him too. All was left was slipping him the Veri."

Loki gleaned what he could from those words, and what he gleaned put a lump in his stomach. Suddenly his brother's more-irritable-than-usual mood made sense. It wasn't Fandral's cut that had bothered him, apparently Odin had insulted him not long before. That was a wound Loki could sympathize with. Odin certainly had his cruel streak, and he could be blunt about his opinions, right or wrong. And it stung to be rejected by Odin like that...and then Loki had come along and added insult to injury unknowingly, making fun of Thor's swordsmanship...but what caught his attention most was the word 'Veri'. His eyes widened. "Veri...Veri root?"

"Know of it, huh? Hadda give Thor a good bagful 'afore he'd make a move on ya...when you got drugged up, then we was gonna come take ya both."

Loki certainly did know of it, from one of Amora's collections of forbidden books. The Veri root was banned, it was a highly dangerous root that when taken produced a mind-shattering effect. The user would temporarily go...completely mad. The effect was undeniable, and a person under the influence of the Veri truly had no knowledge of their actions or way to stop them...if Thor had been slipped that root, especially in large quantity, then it was no wonder why he'd done as he had.

_"The only thing I fear is that I have lost your love forever, Loki." _

_"Then consider your fears confirmed. I do not love you._

Loki winced as he recalled his own words. Even Loki himself could not have fought against the effects of a Veri root, naturally his oaf-brother could not. That he had spurred it on by rubbing salt into the wounds of Thor's hurt feelings, and that Thor had defended him repeatedly only increased his guilt. And now, where was his brother?

"Don't matter now though...yer gonna die right here..." The man aimed a heavy kick at Loki's stomach, and then a clumsy but painful blow to his face again. "Rax was thinkin' 'bout keepin' ya alive but...don't make sense to me...yer just dead weight."

Loki felt the blow to his face and stomach, and nearly laughed. Thor really had dished out better, they were Asgardians after all. But chained and magicless, even he would have his limits. Would he die here, under the boot of some pig of a man? No, he wouldn't allow that.

Loki surged to his feet suddenly, he could do so only once so he would make it count as his ankles had been bound as well. He launched himself at the man, and smashed their heads together as hard as he could muster. Loki's vision nearly slipped to black for a moment, and he grunted against the pain of it as he hit the floor. But the pig-man howled in pain and Loki smiled in grim satisfaction.

"You f***ing whoreson!" The man screamed, and a foot came down on Loki's face with force enough to send him reeling. His vision really did black out for a moment, and there was a ringing in his ears as he grimaced against the pain. Well, he'd seen the blood on the other's face, he'd done some serious damage at least. It had seemed like a broken nose, there was something in that. "I'm gonna teach you..." the man snarled.

Loki forced his eyes to open, and his brow was furrowed as he squinted at the man in time to see him pull out a knife. The blows and torture he could take to a point, but even an Asgardian would succumb to a knife sooner or later. "Just stop talking and do it, you cowardly pig." Loki forced a wealth of condescension into his voice, and smirked patronizingly.

The man's face flared with hatred as wasted no time, he brought his knife down in a sharp arc and jabbed it into Loki's side. His aim was poor, however, and his arm took the brunt of it as it slit downwards and formed a deep gash on his upper left arm. Loki refused to make a sound, he bit his tongue till it nearly bled and willed himself to think of other things.

"Yer gonna die, scum."

"If I have to hear your disgusting voice any longer, I just might." Loki drawled through his still-kept smirk. The man's expression grew more hateful, if possible, and he drew back his knife again. Loki prepared himself for what was to come and closed his eyes as he thought of what he'd like for a last memory. And there it was. Odin and Frigga, side by side and smiling as they beckoned him forward, but it wasn't he alone...there was Thor, grabbing his hand impatiently, smiling warmly. _"Come, brother!" _

And in that instant, Loki felt a cool flash of metal in his hand, a sudden, slight weight met with a faint _click_. He analyzed it in aninstant, and responded on instinct. Loki took the cuff key in his hand and turned the lock, the manacles released and clattered to the ground and like a wave rushing over him, Loki felt his powers return.

The knife was inches from his side, but he was ready, he took control and with all the force he could muster in that moment, hurled the man back into a wall where he actually dented the stone and fell in a heap. Whether he was alive or dead, Loki did not care, he had survived and there was only one way that key could have found it's way to him. Loki laughed aloud at the ridiculousness of it. The day and night, and now day again had been a series of ridiculous events, one after another, culminating in his minitiurized brother accomplishing the impossible in the very nick of time. Blood trickled down his lips as he laughed, and he probably made a mad, disheveled sight but who was there to care?

Loki sat up straight and turned carefully, and sure enough, there was Thor-looking a little worse for wear himself-looking at Loki with a mixture of confusion and concern. "You really are impossible, brother."

Thor blinked at Loki's words, and Loki didn't miss the clench of his jaw as Loki called him brother. The little fool still thought Loki was angry, but ah, he probably hadn't heard that part of the conversation. And after all, Loki had instigated that himself. Thor spoke words he couldn't hear, and with a wave of his hand, he righted Thor's voice.

"-...You should not have baited him so! Any later, and you would have been-" Thor cut off mid-rant as he realized how loud his voice was, and saw the way Loki smiled down at him in amusement. "...I think you are unwell, brother, rest a moment." Thor said dubiously.

Loki chuckled, and Thor looked further disconcerted. He took the opportunity to scoop Thor up in his hand gently, Thor tensed and eyed Loki warily. So Loki, mischievious as he was, pressed a light kiss to Thor's small head. "Thank you, brother. You saved me."

Thor stared at Loki, stunned, and confused, and finally settled for. "I swore I would return."

"So you did." Loki agreed fondly, quite enjoying Thor's perplexed look. "And now we will leave together." He waved his hand and broke the ties that bound his feet, and then he rose slowly, a bit disoriented and certainly banged up, but he would survive. As he rose, his arm came more into Thor's view, and the little thunder god's eyes widened.

"Your arm! Loki, are-"

"I will be alright, it's only a scratch." A bit of a lie, but not so wholly an untruth. "It is not the pressing concern."

Thor realized what he meant, and seemed to recall his own state. "Loki...you must change me back, I cannot protect you like this. I know you are angry, but-"

"-I am not angry" Loki interrupted. "I cannot even be cross that you did not listen to me, since it saved me in the end. But I will not change you back right now."

"You aren't...but then...why not?"

"Because two are easier to spot than one, and because now, it is _my_ turn to protect _you_, brother."

Thor looked at Loki as though he truly had gone mad. Loki had gone from spitting venom to...more loving even than usual. Perhaps Thor ought to bang him about the head more often. But even so. "It is not your job to protect me, you are _my_ little brother." Thor said stubbornly.

Loki, who had been all the while considering his options of escape, shot his brother a wry smirk. "Who is the little brother?" Thor's eyes narrowed and Loki chuckled before he grew more serious. "I should not have doubted you...but there isn't time to speak of that. Let it suffice to say that as you are my older brother, and hopeless without me, it _is_ also my job to protect you." Loki could see no escape feasible from the slit of a window, not for he and Thor or safetly, anyway. Which meant through the door. Loki headed over and peeked his head out both ways carefully, relieved to see no one in sight and that the corridor seemed small. "Do you know which path leads out?" he said, oblivious to the emotional roller-coaster he had given his big brother.

Thor stared at Loki a moment before he point to the left. "I took that path to find the keys. There was a way beyond that, but I do not know to where it leads."

Loki briefly wondered what he had gone through to get them, and how he had when he had seen the keys on the pig-man's belt...but now was also not the time for that. Loki slipped Thor into his breast pocket this time, which allowed the thunder god to poke his head out and stay closer to Loki's speech and ear shot. "Then we'll go that way."

And with that, the pair headed down the corridor, and to what they hoped would be an escape.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**This has taken several nights to write...so sleepy...Adult!Movie!Loki keeps wanting to rear his head, and Thor slipped that way a bit too. Gah. But I think I explained it all out. So tired now. Protective!Thor, Injured!Loki, Cute!Loki...what more do you need? XD Ah, but it's far from over. Reviews are like verbal hugs...so...hugs? XD Enjoy! Witchy~ **


End file.
